


Truth or Truth.

by Chef_babe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_babe/pseuds/Chef_babe
Summary: Never take a dare from a Hitachiin





	Truth or Truth.

Four shots of tequila in and Haruhi knew she was in trouble. Then again the call to hang out she had received earlier in the week should have been the biggest tip off of them all. Half way through her last year of college, Haruhi had gotten a little out of touch with the rest of the Host club. She hadn’t meant for it to happen, and it wasn’t like she never saw them anymore. They spent at least one weekend a month traveling together and Kami knows that they all would randomly show up where ever Haruhi was and pester her for at least an hour each. But between her internship, part time job, classes and studding she barely had time to sleep let alone hang out with her friends. Tamaki had finally decided that enough was enough and that they all had to get together soon. And with Haruhi finishing her last final of the semester just yesterday seemed like a good time to cut loose, especially since she had decided to use her last spring break to sleep and get some extra hours in at the bookstore she worked in.

A small giggle flew out of her mouth as the music from the speakers pounding below sent a pleasant vibration through the brunette. Looking up she saw the old host club surrounding the table in the VIP section of the hottest new club in town. After the dinner the twins had suggested they hit up a new club that had opened up down town, and as usually Haruhi was dragged along for the ride.

 "Okay, so you have been studying more than books, haven't you?" Hikaru purred as he leaned over to the natural type as she raised the last shot glass and swallowed the contents.

After their first and only year of collage the twins had taken Haruhi to several bars where they showed off what they had spent their year on studying. The natural type host soon found that the devil types were more of the party types when it came to students and she fell woefully behind when she could scarcely keep down two shots and they were on shot nine and ten.

"There now Kyoya, truth or truth," the brunette giggled as she looked over at the cool type host.

 "Haruhi, we are playing truth or dare," Tamaki said quietly as he fidgeted near the girl, removing the unfinished gin and tonic that the girl had been nursing before.

 "Let this be a lesson, never take a dare from a Hitachiin," Kyoya spoke as he pushed a glass of water over to the girl flagging down their personalbartender for another glass of water.  

Though neither were much for the hard core partying the twins did both Kyoya and Tamaki had successfully graduated both with high honors and were in the process of shaking up the business world with their joint company and fresh ideals. Both had offered her a job as their legal consultant as soon as she had graduated, thought she hadn’t accepted it Haruhi was seriously considering taking the job. Especially since Kyoya had agreed to allow her to take as many pro bono cases she wanted as long as she did what they need.

"Haru Chan are you going to be okay?" Hunny asked as the girl nodded her head.

"Is it my turn again?" She asked looking at the host club boys confusion clear on her face. The two cousins had changed the least out of the group; the only difference was that both were now running their respective families and dojos.

 "Yep, and you picked," Hikaru began before shrinking and shutting up at the glare the shadow king sent him.

"Truth," Kaoru said quickly hoping to avoid the anger of the shadow king. "So..." Kaoru began before his brother jumped in.

"Haruhi are you asexual?" Hikaru asked as all eyes of the host club turned to glare at him.

The question had been bugging the boys since high school. Even after she had revealed her secret she had still remained as oblivious as ever in the area of romance and relationships.

"Hehe," the brunette girl giggled, drawing all of their attention to her. "Nope! I'm demisexual," she shouted out as she nearly fell off her stool.  

“What do you mean Demisexual?” Hunny asked as he helped keep the girl steady.

“I only feel physical attraction to someone if I have a close relationship with them,” she hiccupped before downing the glass of water in front of her.

"Damn I lost the bet," Hikaru cursed digging in to his wallet and handing Kaoru a stack of bills the younger twin smirking as he shoved the bills in his pocket.

“Was this whole game a trick just to win a bet?!" Tamaki shouted as he looked over at the twins in shock.

“Pretty much," they said in unison shrugging.

None of the group had seen the girl standing up a walk toward the door that led to the club, but all eyes turned to her as she shouted.

 "Hey, you should know I am attracted to one of you," she spoke slyly shakily pointing a finger at each of the host before she disappeared into the crowdbelow.

All of the host club men looked at each other, suspicion and competition gleaming in their eyes. Grinning like the Cheshire cats the twins quickly raced after the girl shouting, "Haruhi which is it?!" 

The other four hosts all looked at each other as they processed what they had just been told. Soon Tamaki stood up shouting, “Devil twins will leave my little girl alone!”

“I think it’s time that Takashi and I both go home,” Hunny said as he waved goodbye to Kyoya with the wild type host not far behind leaving Kyoya on his own.

“Demisexual…. It’s an interesting notion indeed,”


End file.
